Razorback
Razorback is a heavyweight robot which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was built by Zach Bieber of El Diablo fame. Razorback was armed with a grabbing jaw which was interchangeable with a lifting wedge for battling spinners and a vertical spinning weapon of its own. Despite the modular weapons, it was destroyed in its first match by Icewave. However, it won a grudge match against Complete Control after the tournament ended. In Season 2, it did much better as it reached the round of 16 after defeating former semi-finalist Ghost Raptor in the round of 32. Robot History ABC Season 1 In its first round match, Razorback was paired up against Icewave. Despite being aggressive early on, stopping the spinning weapon, it was unable to take much advantage and ended up taking heavy damage, losing its entire front weapon and its right front tire. It was then scooped up by Icewave, where it stopped moving. Razorback was counted out and given the loss by knockout. Razorback was not given a wild card which meant it was eliminated in the early stages. Razorback later had a grudge match against Complete Control, most likely because El Diablo beat the latter in the past. For this match, Razorback was armed with its vertical spinner weapon. Both robots went straight at each other at the start of the match, with Razorback ripping the foam off of Complete Control's lifting arm and pushing it under the pulverizer. Complete Control backed away and activated its flamethrower before Razorback landed another blow with its spinning drum. Complete Control then managed to flip Razorback onto its back with its lifting arm, pushing it towards the killsaws. Complete Control then clamped onto Razorback's left side and suplexed it back onto its feet. Both robots went straight at each other again and Complete Control lifted Razorback again, clamping it from the front while both robots were being popped by the hellraisers. The two robots moved to the corner of the BattleBox and Complete Control drove itself under the pulverizer. After charging at Razorback and lifting it yet again, Complete Comtrol suddenly stopped moving and was counted out by the referee. ABC Season 2 Razorback's first match in Season 2 was against SawBlaze. For this match, Razorback went with its spinning drum weapon. SawBlaze manged to get underneath Razorback and push it into the wall, where it brought down the saw arm. However, both robots' weapons made contact and SawBlaze's saw became damaged. SawBlaze continued to dominate the fight, hitting Razorback with the pulverizer and eventually disabling Razorback's drum. Ultimately, Razorback won on a close, controversial 2-1 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32 as the No.15 seed. Razorback's second match was against the rebuilt No.18 seed Ghost Raptor. For this fight, Razorback went with its jaw configuration. The match began with Razorback rushing towards Ghost Raptor while it attempted to get its blade up to top speed. Razorback took a few hits before twisting Ghost Raptor over. As Ghost Raptor attempted to right itself, Razorback pushed it into the screws. Ghost Raptor landed back onto its base, only to be flipped back over and pushed under the pulverizer, where it was hammered on its base until it was counted out. Razorback won by KO in 1:36 and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.2 seed Bronco. This match was fairly even as Bronco decided to use its tail armor to fend off Razorback's drum. Razorback made multiple attempts to attack Bronco's wheels but Bronco kept its rear plow pointed at Razorback. Eventually, Razorback managed to attack but got far enough onto the back of Bronco to be launched into the air by its flipper. After more maneuvering, Razorback again drove up the back of Bronco and was launched into the air, once again landing on its wheels. However, when this happened a third time, Razorback ended up on its side and was unable to move. Razorback was counted out and Bronco won by KO at 1:21. This meant that Razorback was eliminated from the tournament again. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with Jaws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with heavy rotating blades Category:Robots with Drums Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Battlebots ABC Season 1 Robots Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Robots from Colorado